buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The Forgotten Ones
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello an welcome to Daily Decklist Development, and today.... today I am actually reminded of something. Something that keeps repeating itself for Bushiroad lately, and that is to kinda neglect a fan favorite deck of either Buddyfight or Vanguard. I am talking about Dragon Knights spesificly today. Dragon Knights have a following in the community, which I think is only topped by the Dungeon and Legend hippies (No offense to you guys, or hippies). Now, where do I stand in that regard... I love Dragon Knights. Seriously, back in season 1, almost all of their support was top notch and they were pleasant to play with every single time. They have gained the nickname "Ultimate Resource Engine" from me, for being so good at generating advantage. Lately though, they have shifted towards a new and spesific playstyle we have come to know as Rest Knights. I remember it fundly. The times when we would have Dragon Knight players proud of their deck and who would praise Noboru for his jerk-ish behavior. Now these days, all the players seem to have shifted to Dungeon World and their Knight deck. Ever since H-BT03, the Dragon Knight support has shrunk. By an insane amount I might add. While we have some stuff coming out for them once in a while now...anyone who wants to main them are out of luck, as you only get 2 cards per set to use. That is pathetic. Bushiroad, please give Dragon Knights back the set space they deserve. Anyway, the big show stoppers of this deck are Calamity Jane and Napoleon. Calamity Jane has the nifty ability to rest any Dragon Knight monster you control to send an opposing gauge to the drop zone. She is a disruptive force that catches the opponent with their pants down. Napoleon is strong little Size 3 himself that allows the player to call any Size 2 Dragon Knight from the drop when he is called, and then that monster is treated as a Size 0 for as long as Napoleon is there on the field. Most of the time he is used to get back Iwamoto, rest Iwamoto and blow something up. But these days he can function as more. Spesifically by calling back Pisaro, and his Bloody History ability to draw 1 card by resting Pisaro, allowing the user to shuffle through more cards and dig out what he/she needs. Pisaro has always been a good card, and truely skilled players know how to make the most of him. We also include Galileo to restand a rested Dragon Knight, simply by calling him. Perfect to make the most out of Pisaro, Jane and Iwamoto. Enrique is just good to get a desired gauge boost in fitting situations. Slayman is a good 2 Crit Size 0 that just boost the damage output of your field even more. And since we run a bit few Size 1 Dragon Knights in this build, he is really appreciated. Lastly we have Juutilanien who gains and extra critical if your weapon has 7000 or more power. Now, Stronghorn only has 4000, but it gets an additional 3000 power and Penetrate when you have another Dragon Knight on the field. And Stronghorn also has the Dragon Knight attribute, which is important for some key cards to be able to prox abilities. It is just a really good Item, up there with Hyperion as the best Item for Dragon Knights. Four copies of Green Dragon Shield and Blue Dragon Shield are staple. For Rest Knights, we are also running as many copies of The Skies in your Hand as well, to save our precious Knights were they to be attacked or something, and we can also use the spell during our turn to get the mback and reposition our field if needed. We also have Dragonic Maneuver. One of the obvious uses for this is to bounce a Dragon Knight back to your hand to save it from destruction or use it to attack even after using the ability... Well, the hidden attribute of this beauty is the ability to allow Quad Formation plays, so you bounce back your center monster so Stronghorn can plow down your opponent further. And then we have Dragon Knight Formation to give us a gauge each time a Dragon Knight is bounced back to our hand. Lots of good stuff. Lastly we have Knight Counter. One of the ultimate battle skills for the Dragon Knight deck. When you have a Dragon Knight on the field and the opponent attacks with a Size 2 or lower monster, you can counter-cast this to nuke the field of opposing Size 2 or lower monsters. This card alone makes a lot of Dragon Knight decks viable today, especially since Stronghorn can allow you to use it. It is perfect for dealing with Black Dragons after Abygale has terminated your field, for example. Be sure to always have 2 of this in any Dragon Knight deck you make, ever. It is too good to pass out on. Dragon Knights might be down and partially forgotten as of now, bt heed the words of this deckbuilder: Be prepared. The knights are coming back full force, little by little, and one day they shall reclaim the glory they once had. Maybe even with some dual lances of their own, who knows. Only time will tell. So, until then, give Dragon Knights a try and I assure you that you will be amazed by how well their decks play. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts